


China Cup

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used as endearments), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, episode six spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuri, like everyone else on the planet, sees Phichit's Instagram post and has something to say about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

Yuuri wakes bleary-eyed to the sound of Victor’s ringtone for Yuri. Squinting, he presses the accept button on the phone before the music can wake Victor up.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” booms the voice on the other end, sending Yuuri’s eyes wide as his ear rings with the impact. “I can’t believe-”

“Baby?” Yuuri asks, dazed, and the angry tirade drops to nothing.

“Mommy?” Yuri replies, echoing Yuuri’s confusion. “Why are you-” he makes a noise of frustration, and then continues, “Just give the phone to Daddy.”

“Ah,” Yuuri hedges, glancing at where Victor is still sprawled asleep on the bed. “Daddy’s a little-”

“I don’t care how hungover he is,” the blond snaps. “Get him on the phone.”

Yuuri barely has the brainpower to hold a conversation, let alone argue, so he just shakes Victor’s shoulder. “Victor,” he murmurs. “Yurio is on the phone for you.”

No sooner has Victor taken the phone and groaned his awareness than Yuuri can hear the blond thundering, “What are you doing?!” 

“Good morning, Yurio,” Victor replies placidly.

“Don’t ‘Good morning’ me! You’re supposed to be looking after Mommy, not making him take care of _you_! If he doesn’t make it to the Grand Prix Final because he’s looking after _your_ sorry ass-”

“Yurio, language!” Yuuri gasps.

“Sorry, Mommy,” Yuri grumbles, a little softer. “But you have to stop letting him get away with this. And if you’re going to let other people post half-naked photos of you online, you should at least send me some!” the blond continues.

“Photos?” Victor asks, and Yuuri takes a moment to process that. There are half-naked photos of them online?

“Some weirdo posted a photo of him with you and Mommy behind him. You have no shirt on, and you’re clinging to Mommy. I’ll send it to you.”

Yuuri and Victor’s phones go off.

_There are half-naked photos of Victor hugging Yuuri online._

“Phichit,” Yuuri wails in betrayal, looking at the image from his friend’s Instagram account.

“I don’t know what the hell you were thinking,” the blond says, and Yuuri is enough in shock that he lets it go, “But it’s all over the news.”

_Doomed._ Yuuri is _doomed_.

“Mommy, I can hear you freaking out, and I’m in Russia,” Yuri says dryly.

“Your friend is very good with his phone,” Victor remarks in admiration. “This is a very flattering shot of me.”

“ _Victor_ ,” and “ _Daddy_ ,” overlap as his lovers complain together, making the silver-haired man laugh.

“There isn’t much we can do about the photo,” Victor says, saving it to his phone, “But I promise we’ll send you some better ones, baby.”

“Were you even listening?” Yuri demands in exasperation. “Mommy first, photos second.”

“That can be arranged,” Victor purrs, dragging dark eyes over the black-haired man, making him shiver.

“ _Daddy_ ,” the blond says in aggravation.

“I hear you, baby,” Victor says. “I’ll try my best to behave like a coach should.”

Later that night, Yuri destroys an unsuspecting plate of food as he watches his lovers kiss on international television.


End file.
